A Prank Gone Right
by neverest
Summary: They disliked one another from the start. She was rash and headstrong, and he was the seemingly uptight commander; yet how did they end up in bed together. THIS FIC IS RATED MA FOR VIOLENCE AND ADULT SITUATIONS.
1. Heat

**Tia POV**

My room is still dark when I open my eyes _Hmm so warm._ I close my eyes again and snuggle my face further into my pillow and after I take a deep breath thru my nose I release a breathy sigh.

 _Smells nice. When was the last time I felt so relaxed?_

I roll from my belly to my side and stretch slightly. The dull ache between my thighs letting me know why I am so relaxed.

 _Mmm, I wonder who managed that one._

I'm not easy by any means but I will not deprive myself of some carnal fun every now and then.

 _It's been awhile since anyone has caused me to ache the morning after a romp; makes me wonder if they would mind a morning ride before they hit the road._

I grin wickedly when a man's arm pulls me flush against a strong chest and I roll my hips and am ecstatic to feel the prominent hard-on against my butt. I grind my hips back against the manhood behind my behind and am pleased when the man grinds back. I let out a low moan and reach behind myself to stroke his hard length I trial my nails down his lower belly before grasping him firmly in my hand leaving no doubts as to what I want.

The man behind me sucks in a breath when I grip and stroke his length and he grinds into my hand as he glides his hand from my waist over my hip to the front of my thigh and stops. I open my thighs throwing my leg over his and then his hand is tracing up my thigh across my midsection all the way to the neat landing strip above the one spot I want his fingers most. _Gods his hands are amazing and his lips on my shoulder and neck are sinful._ I grip him a little harder and slow my strokes causing him to let out a throaty groan.

He slides a finger down my landing strip and over my bean flicking and pinching it slightly before rubbing the heel of his palm over it he traces my labia and slides two fingers into my waiting heat. A low moan escapes me as I grind on his hand and continue stroking him. He curls his fingers and I nearly come undone right then.

 _Time to change things up a bit._

I grab the hand that is between my legs and use my body weight to push him onto his back pulling myself up with him and straddling his hips facing away from him. I move his hand to my waist and grip his throbbing member lining him up with my aching center.

I slowly lower myself onto him causing us both to moan. I raise myself up again slowly and he grabs my hips and pulls me back down resheathing himself in my warmth again. I chuckle and roll my hips instead causing him to gasp and grasp my hips tighter.

I rock and roll my whole torso in a wave back and forth. The feel of him inside me is unparalleled as he moves within me. He slides his hands up my hips, then my waist and continues his path by scraping his nails up my back. He stops my movements holding me in place with one hand wrapped in my hair and his other on my shoulder. Bending me forward he pulls out of my sweet spot and I feel him shifting behind me before quickly pushing himself back inside me. I keen from the sensation of his welcome intrusion. He pulls my upper body up until my back is flush with his chest and holds me there with one arm crossed over my chest and his hand gripping my breast his other hand drops to my hip and he rocks his hips slowly into me.

The feeling of him at this angle has me on the precipice of bliss but at the same time not wanting it to ever stop. I rock back onto him as our tempo quickens. I have one of my hands wrapped around the back of his neck and the other tweaking the nipple he isn't touching. He drops the hand that is on my waist down to my bean and rubs it as he accelerates his pace building our pace.

At this point we are not even trying to be quiet; our moans echo off the walls the closer we get to our cliffs of ecstasy. He grips my hips with both of his large hands and pistons in and out of me before slamming his hips into mine effectively throwing me off into the best orgasm I have ever experienced in my life. One of his hands leaves my hips and grips my hair as he pulls my head back kissing my temple, my cheek, my shoulder. He lays us back down and spoons me to him after kissing my lips in the sweetest most profound kiss I have ever experienced. _I don't want to know who this man is but at the same time I really really do._ I succumb to sleep enveloped in his arms. _He smells nice._


	2. Mystery Man

**Zavala POV**

I feel the woman beside me shift and stretch, _I don't remember much from the night before but I do know this woman brings out a side in me that I definitely won't complain about_ , she begins to relax again after her stretch so I reach out and pull her back to me. _Gods her skin is soft._

She grinds her rear into my crotch. _I suppose she wants to go another round._ I smirk after she grinds her hips onto me again and I buck my hips back. She moans softly and I feel her hand on my belly. Her nails scraping down my lower torso causes me to bite my lip but when she took hold of my manhood I suck in a breath and thrust into her hand.

 _She definitely wants another go._ I run my fingertips along her waist over her hips and am pleased when she lifts her leg, draping it over my own, opening herself to me. I savor the smoothness of her thighs before I trace the neat line of hair above her waiting minge.

I lick and nip the warm skin of her shoulder followed with biting and sucking the flesh along the back of her neck. _Heavens she tastes wonderful._ That thought has me wondering about the flavors of other parts of her body.

My hand follows my train of thought and cups her hot wet mons. My fingers massage her clit pinching and tugging lightly before tracing her labia and delving into her tight heat.

She moans quietly and tries to ride my hand. I bite her neck again as I curl my fingers inside of her while pressing the heel of my palm to her clit _I wouldn't have thought it possible but she just got tighter and wetter._ I was about to reposition us and bury my shaft into her welcoming sex when she took the initiative and put me on my back.

 _Reverse cowgirl mmm._ She lined us up then begins to sink onto my dick we both groan in pleasure. _Ohh yes, She feels like heaven._ I am enjoying being buried to the balls in this woman, that is until she starts to rise off a bit. _No, not yet woman._ I grab hold of her hips and slam our hips back together. I hear her chuckle and I know I am doomed to this she-devil.

She rolls her hips grinding us together, I grip her hips tighter in an effort to still her movements which proves futile because the wicked woman above me chooses instead to dance like a wave, rolling and crashing swaying, I give in to her body and answer her thrust for thrust.

My hands move from her hips up her body, greedily touching her soft curves and feeling the contours of the muscles beneath her smooth flesh. _I have to still her movements I need to feel more of her._ I feel her hair on my wrist and wrap it around my hand taking hold of her torso with my other arm. I take a few breaths and reposition our legs, sadly that involves pulling out of her so I reposition us quickly and resheathe myself within her depths immediately, bringing her back flush with my chest.

I groan with appreciation because she feels tighter in this position. I hug her to me with one arm and hold her hips with the other. I roll my hips slowly at first and build up the tempo steadily she matches me thrust for thrust moan for moan. Her arm comes up and wraps around the back of my neck. I slide my hand from her waist over her mons and swipe my thumb over her pearl breaking a keen from her sweet lips.

By the sound of her moans she is getting close, so I quicken my pace taking faster harder strokes. I grasp her hips bringing her up slightly and slam her back down onto me hard trusting her into orgasm. Her channel tightens and after a few more strokes I follow her into the most exquisite euphoria I have ever experienced leaving my body and mind feeling numb like a cloud.

When I begin to recover I grasp her hair and pull her head to my shoulder I kiss her temple, cheek, and shoulder. I lay her down on the pillows again and claim her lips with my own; I try to translate all of my contentment and satisfaction at that moment into our kiss. _I know I could get used to doing this if given a chance, even if I don't know who this woman is yet._

I end our kiss and pull her back to my chest spooning behind her and wrapping our legs together. Within moments she is asleep in my arms so after kissing the top of her head I soon follow her into the land of dreams.


	3. Awareness and Confrontation

**Tia's POV**

 _I am still in disbelief at the morning I have had._ I storm into the hanger gaining strange looks from other guardians as I pass.

 _Where is that slimy interfering prick!_ I approach the back of the hanger workshop to see my target conversing with Amanda Holiday while examining something on the table between them. I grit my teeth and make my way to where they are huddled up.

Amanda notices me over Nob Heads shoulder and looks fear stricken taking steps away from the table. Nob head notices and, as he begins turning around to see what frightened Amanda, I charge my fists with arc energy.

I let him see me before I strike. My punch lands dead center to his face and my second knocks him to the floor. "Did you think it would be funny playing puppeteer Cayde! Has life in the tower really become that boring for you!" I shout at him uppercutting his jaw, when he tries to stager his way up, knocking him and the table over. "Never again. You will NEVER have my confidence again."

I am so enraged I don't realize when I knelt on Cayde's chest, just that I began emphasizing words with punches. "NEVER" punch "AGAIN" punch "YOU" punch "CONNIVING" punch "PIECE OF" and before I can land my next punch someone grabs hold of my hand and pulls me away and into an armored chest.

I pull away ready to lash out at whoever it was that stopped me but when I see who it is I freeze.

 **Zavala POV**

Headstrong, cunning, reckless, smart, terrifying, and insanely lucky, these are all words I would usually use to describe Tia but, I have never seen her look as broken and hurt as she does standing before me now.

I look at Cayde, crumpled on the floor and propped against an upturned table and then to Tia, who is hugging her waist and looks close to tears and her hands bleeding. Before I am able to say or do anything else Tia transmats out of the hangar.

Then it hits me, Tia and I were both drinking the night before, we never associated casually because just working together almost always ends in a row; this morning we woke up together in her room. _After spending an amazing night together each of us not knowing who the other was._

I close my eyes after realizing what happened and extend my hand down to help Cayde stand. Once he is up I slam him through the wall behind him and leave the hangar. _Of all the stupid irresponsible things Cayde has done this is low even for him._

I do attempt work but after awhile of looking at the same line in the report I am holding, for fifteen minutes, I know I won't get anything done today, so I go back to my apartment.

 **Amanda POV**

"Hell Cayde, what did you do now?" I ask as I help him up.

Once I have him standing I can see why he hasn't answered me. His face is crushed like a can, his jaw hanging by a bolt, and one of his eye bulbs are blown out. The look is horrific.

"Thank the light that you're an exo. Let's go get your face fixed and then you can explain what that was about and why it happened." That said I throw his arm over my shoulder and help him to a different workstation.

 **(Earlier that same morning)**

 **Tia POV**

The arm that was around me when I fell asleep last night is still there when I am woken by the sun. _At least now I can find out who my mystery man is._

I open my eyes to see the light grey arm that I am using as a pillow. _So he is an Awoken, nice to know._

I use my fingers to trace the arm around my waist. _Last night was wonderful._

The arm around me tightens as its owner stretches behind me. "Morning Sunshine," I say sweetly as he buries his face between my shoulder blades.

He grumbles something back and then slides his fingers up and down my belly. _He's so cute._ With a smile on my face I grab his hand, kissing his palm then I sit up and stretch.

 **Zavala POV**

The expanse of goose-pimpled lilac tone skin that greets me when I open my eyes has my blood rushing to my nether regions. The expanse of her back is flawless as she stretches. I reach out and stroke down the soft plains of her back and then back up to her shoulders.

I kneel behind her and lightly knead the muscles of her shoulders and upper back planting soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. I hear her let out a soft sigh and slide my hands lower wrapping around her small waist and having her lean back farther so I can give her a proper good morning kiss.

She tilts her head back, her eyes closed. _She is so beautiful._

I connect our lips in a series of sweet kisses which she deepens while she turns to straddle my lap. I fist one of my hands in her silky hair and grip her waist with my other. _I could do this all day if I didn't have work to do._ I slow our kiss and end it with a kiss on the tip of her nose.

We open our eyes at the same moment.

"Tia?" she is the last person I would have thought to be in this situation with. _But am I really disappointed? Definitely not._

I focus on Tia again and so far she has been speechless. "Tia are you alright." I move to cup her cheek but before I am able to touch her she stands and moves away in one motion. I'll be honest that stung my heart.

I hang my head a bit because the look of hurt and betrayal in her eyes cuts me like a knife. Without saying anything she grabs clothes at random and runs out the door.

Taking that as a cue to leave I stand and begin gathering my clothes and armor. After searching for ten minutes I give up trying to find my shirt and focus on putting my armor on.

I lock her door on the way out and take the lift up to the upper plaza trying for the life of me to figure out what went wrong. Once the lift doors open an I take notice of a crowd forming at the hangers entrance. Curiosity rules out so I move through the crowd to investigate.

I round the corner and hear someone shout along with the sounds of crunching metal. The further in I get the louder things get.

 _I found my missing shirt at least_. _My shirt looks as though it has swallowed Tia whole._ _She looks amazing, even as she bludgeons Cayde's face in._ That thought startles me into action and I grab Tia's arm and pull her to my chest.


	4. Reunions and Feelings

**A day late I know.**

 **Have a good read. Reviews welcome.**

 **Also I do not own Destiny or any recognizable characters.**

* * *

 **Zavala POV**

It has been two weeks since anyone has seen Tia. Jotun and Hatti are both worried about their friend since she left so suddenly and has been gone so long without any contact.

Jotun actually came close to attacking Cayde after he was finally able to speak again; He admitted to drugging Tia and myself as part of a prank. He claims it was just a short-term knock out drug and that the effects would have worn off a little while after he was able to get us into Tia's room. A day later another Guardian came forward and admitted to helping Cayde and, that it was her drunken idea to strip us and put us in bed together. She at least seemed more apologetic than Cayde did. _Then again one of his hunters did get the drop on him and dealt him the beat down of a lifetime._ So physical punishment topped with public humiliation should keep Cayde humbled and quiet for a little while at the least.

I am getting ready to leave the command center when Lazarus and Nova come swirling in. I am thrown off to see them together sense Lazarus is Tia's ghost. _Could she have returned? Is she okay?_ "Lazarus, how are you here? Where is Tia?." I ask with urgency.

"Calm yourself, Zavala. Tia is fine." Nova soothes.

"Yes, she sent me to deliver a message and to lead you to her if you are willing," Lazarus adds.

"Tell me the message as you lead me to her," I command. The little blue ghost tilts forward as if nodding before gliding ahead to the ramps that lead to the plaza. He leads me to the north tower towards the bazaar and then up a flight of stairs that lead away from the main tower.

"What is the message, Lazarus?" I prompt. "Right, well, the message is really a moot point since you chose to go to her anyway but really it was an apology for what you witnessed during her attack on Cayde-6." Lazarus spins a bit then adds, "She also wanted me to tell you that you won't be getting your shirt back."

The last comment made me smile. _Oh really, depending on what happens after I see her, I can think of a few ways of getting it off of her._

Lazarus informs me that I will need to climb next. "How close are we getting Lazarus?" I ask.

"Just up this wall a short walk across the rooftop then a brief drop, So five minutes depending on how quickly you can scale the wall," Lazarus explains.

I look at Lazarus and then up the wall and the surrounding area. I begin removing my gauntlets and chest armor." Nova starts spinning quickly seemingly panicking. "What are you doing Zavala!" she reprimands.

"If I am to climb then I may as well do it comfortably," I explain to my little ghost. _Besides, I would rather see Tia again as the man that I am rather than the Commander she follows._

After I remove the remainder of my leg armor I am left in a thin t-shirt, thick cloth pants, and my boots. I begin my climb. l manage most of it climbing up crates and beams. The rest was a bit trickier since I had to use small bundles of wires and the pipes that were there as hand and footholds. Once at the top Nova asks If I want my armor back which I answer no to.

I watch Nova and Lazarus spin and weave ahead of me. _At least they have always gotten along well._ Lazarus and Nova both stop and swirl around one another while floating over the edge of the wall. "This is the part where you jump commander." Lazarus states. I glance down and see that it is about a five-meter drop to what looks like a patio landing. "We will both be staying up here commander," Lazarus informs. I nod and after thanking them I take a deep breath, to calm my nerves, and leap.

 **Tia POV**

I sent Lazarus to deliver my message to Zavala a little over an hour ago. I stand and begin pacing the small room. _I am starting to regret this decision with every minute that passes._ Before I have time to ponder more on regrets I hear something heavy land on the deck behind me. Startled I turn sharply to see Zavala staring at me.

 _Why do I feel naked under his gaze all of the sudden?_

He approaches me slowly reminiscent of a predator, his muscles ripple beneath his tight shirt.

My pulse quickens, my mouth goes dry and my throat feels tight. I glance around noting the absence of my ghost. I attempt to speak but for whatever reason, nothing comes out so I clear my throat with a cough and rasp "Where is Laz?" while looking elsewhere, anywhere that isn't at him.

When he doesn't answer I look back up to see him an arm's length away from me; his eyes intense, dark, expressing something I have never seen in them before. _His eyes are so beautiful; As blue as the hottest star._

I am pulled out of my thoughts on his eyes when his hand cups my cheek. "Do what?" I stammer.

"I said, Lazarus and Nova, are still up top," he repeats tracing the rough pad of his thumb over my cheek, his beautiful eyes seeming to follow his thumb, his eyes meet my own and he drops his hand back to his side with a sigh. "Are you alright Tia?" he quietly inquires.

I am entranced by how gentle he has been and miss his touch on my cheek. I decide to file the feeling away for later and think about his question.

 _Am I alright? After what happened between us I was angry because someone I trusted took advantage of a secret I shared in confidence; then I was scared, terrified really, that I may have hurt Zavala or caused him to hate me more, than I thought he already did, by leaving. Now I am confused about my own feelings. I disliked him for so long and now, now he is the main one who occupies my mind when I am not focused on something else._

I realize that I am biting my lip and looking down at his chest instead of his face when he cups my cheeks with his hands again. I don't even realize I am crying until Zavala's thumbs brush the tears from my cheeks. "Speak to me Tia." he murmurs. _I don't believe I have ever heard his voice this soft before, especially directed at me._

I can't help myself. I cover one of his large hands with my own smaller one and I move his hand to kiss his palm, after that I claim both of his hands with my own and lead him to a makeshift couch near the patio and sit.

He looks a bit startled so I do as he asked me to and speak to him. "I feel better than I did a couple weeks ago." I begin, he sits beside me and I continue. "I apologize for leaving without talking to you then but, please understand, I felt betrayed by someone I care for like family." I pause and take a deep breath to calm myself before adding, "I may have overreacted a bit but, he played with my feelings, and I was so hurt and blinded by rage I just acted." I squeeze his hand and look into his eyes. "When you pulled me away and I seen you it was like a bucket of ice water was dumped over my head" I close my eyes and turn away "I was so embarrassed and scared that you would be angry with me for exploding an- ..." he stops me from continuing with a finger on my lips and I can't stop the blush that heats my face.

He smiles and my face heats up more. "I'm not upset with you Tia." He says softly and then adds a bit louder, "As a matter of fact after you left and I put two and two together, I threw Cayde through a wall." He chuckles at my stunned expression and then explains. "I was worried about you and Cayde played with my feelings just as much as he did yours." That sentence throws me off.

"Your feelings?" I choke out in askance. He laughs outright that time. The sound is deep and genuine. "I'm going to have to make him do that more often," I say out loud instead of in my head like I thought I did.

"Make me do what?" he says with a cheeky grin. _Damn, when did he learn to be cute?_

I examine his face and trace the curve of his lips with the tip of my finger. When I glance at his eyes I see that his pupils are dilated nearly consuming all of the beautiful blues that are usually there.

While I am distracted by his eyes; He sucks my fingertip into his mouth tracing my digit with his tongue after a moment he releases my finger with a pop of his lips. _Stop being sexy I'm trying to have a conversation with you!_

I am so gobsmacked and turned on that I stutter after he asks what I was saying. "Y-you should laugh more," I state. "Your feelings?" I prompt quickly before he does something else to distract me.


	5. Confirmation and a Tease To-Go

**Recap:** **"Your feelings?" I prompt quickly before he does something else to distract me.**

 **Zavala POV**

 _My feelings indeed. All I have wanted to do sense laying eyes on her again is to touch her, feel her soft skin again._ As the thought runs through my mind I glance down at her sweet plum lips. _To taste her again would be a dream come true._

I am pulled from my daydreams when Tia rubs my arm. My eyes return to her glowing green orbs and travel over her features. Her hair is down today, framing her face and shoulders, instead of being in its usual braid. The midnight blue showing in the light of the traveler. _She is so beautiful._

I kneel before her with my arms on either side of her bare thighs. "I was attracted to you before the night we spent together." I admit recapturing her gaze with my own. "Cayde knew of my attraction to you." I pause and grip the ends of her shirt and letting go again. "He also encouraged me to ask you on a date, which I never got up the courage to do." Tia takes both of my hands and places them in her lap, covering them with her own.

 _I really hope that means my advances would have been welcome had I actually asked her out._

I squeeze her hands bringing them up and kissing them briefly before returning our hands back to her lap.

"I feel as if I can't be too mad at Cayde for that night because, for me, it was the most glorious night of my life." I look from our hands back to her eyes and notice they are shimmery with unshed tears. I release her hands to cradle her face and wipe the tears from her eyes. "Tia I…" but before I can finish my sentence Tia wraps her arms around my shoulders in a hug. After a beat I wrap my own arms around her waist returning her hug.

"Thank you Tia." I whisper near her ear.

She kisses the tattoo on my neck and whispers back "What for?"

 _Teasing minx. Two can play that game._ I lick the groove of her neck right below her ear and answer, "For giving me hope."

She bites my ear lobe before stating, "Then I should thank you as well."

I release a low growl and nip her jaw line mimicking her line of, "What for?"

She leans back slightly and looks me in the eyes as she says, "For not rejecting me."

I run my fingers through her hair then trail a finger down her soft cheek to her chin. "I would never reject you." I say softly before our lips are together in a heart soring kiss.

She nips my bottom lip then traces it with her tongue. _Her kisses could lead a man to his doom._

I open my mouth to her deepening our kiss as I move my arms under her knees gripping her thighs and buttocks in my hands before lifting her and standing in one smooth motion.

Our kiss intensifies as I walk us further into the room away from the patio. I set her down on a table and trail kisses and nips from her mouth to her throat releasing a groan as she scrapes her nails down my back. _Vixen!_ I press her back to the table and grind my covered bulge to her clothed core resulting in her releasing a high pitched moan in pleasure.

 _I have to stop before I strip us both and take her here and now_. "Have dinner with me." I groan just barely fighting the temptation to rip my shirt from her body.

"Right now." she responds and then adds with a cheeky grin, "I was under the impression I was dinner."

 _Alright she's gonna get it now._ I rip the shirt she is wearing down the middle and run my hands down the expanse of her now exposed chest and belly before claiming one of her nipples with my teeth and tongue. She squeaks and holds the back of my head with one hand and grips the table with her other. _Heavens her skin tastes marvelous._

I cup her still clothed mons and give it a not too gentle rub causing her to throw back her head and cry out her pleasure. I continue the friction over her covered gem and trace her chest and side with my other hand. I suck her nipple and release it blowing cool air over the dark nub before claiming it again. With one more stroke over her mound I capture her scream with a passionate kiss.

"Meet me tomorrow at my apartment at 18:30." I instruct before claiming her lips once more. I release her lips and press my thumb to her heated core drawing another soft squeak from her before stepping away. "You are absolutely glorious." I breathe before taking my leave.

 **Hatti POV**

Tia finally returned today and asked to borrow my apartment which I agreed to so long as she explained what has been going on with her.

 _I have been in my room all evening and I'm starting to get a bit hungry._ "Hey Chess, would you please go over to the ramen shop and get me some dango and my usual." I beg. "I'm feeling a bit nippy." I jokingly add snapping my jaws in his direction.

"Absolutely oh great starving beasty." my little ghost jokes back. Before booping my nose and flying out my window.

 _I love my little ghost._ I remember when Chess first revived me. _I was so terrified and heartbroken knowing that everyone I knew was gone. I felt alone._

 _Chess helped me through the darkness, he helped me fight and survive. He lead me here where I met my new family._

My reminiscing is interrupted when I hear a scream. _Oh no,_ _Tia!_

I grab my shotgun from where it rests on my desk and silently sneak out of my room and glance around the corner into my living area. _Not here._ I quickly and quietly creep along the wall until I see her in my dining room splayed on my table like a feast.

"You are absolutely glorious." a man rumbles before he turns and makes his exit from my patio. _That couldn't have been who I think it was._

Rustling from my dining table brings be back to focus and I approach Tia.

"Are you alright honey? Who was that man that you had in here? And seriously did y'all have to do it where I eat." I start my questioning with concern and the longer I looked at her and thought about things it really just became an interrogation. _I'm gonna have to get a new table now._ I grimace.

"He ruined my favorite shirt." I hear Tia grouse as she sits up fingering the torn fabric.

I sigh and pull a chair up to sit in front of her. I take the fabric into my hands examining the torn edges. "There is enough fabric here that I can salvage to make you something new." I look Tia in the eye. "I will only do it though if you tell me who that man was." I add sharply.

Tia releases a wistful sigh and rubs the torn fabric between her fingers. "That wonderful man was the original owner of this shirt." She chuckles and adds, "I accidentally took it the day I pummeled Cayde.

"Whoa whoa whoa, that was you!" I shriek. "It took six days to fix his face! And it still looks wrong!" I shout in amazement.

She has the decency to look sheepish at least. "I'm sorry Hatti but at the time he deserved it." she says looking abashed.

"Zavala said he threw Cayde through a wall."

Now she smirks.

 _Wait._ "Zavala said? That was Zavala in here bringing you to climax on my dining table! Commander-stick-in-his-ass-Zavala!" At this point I am glad I am sitting down. This is a lot to take in.

Thankfully Chess chose that moment to return. _Yayy food!_


	6. Date Night

**Tia POV**

I have thirty minutes before I am to meet with Zavala.

"You look very pretty Tia." Lazarus complements as he twirls around my mirror.

"Thanks, Laz." I glance at him and then turn back to the mirror. "I really want to try and look nice tonight."

I apply a light smear of clear gloss on my lips and rub my lips together to even it out. After my hair is braided I turn to the dress hanging on my room divider. _It really is beautiful, and I am fairly certain that no one would guess that it started out as a t-shirt._

I appraise the new style. It is cut and sewn to hug every curve of my body perfectly. _Hatti also took advantage of the ripped front to make a plunging neckline that she took fabric from other sections of the shirt to make three bands from my midsection to my bust. She also managed to make open shoulder cap sleeves. I couldn't be happier with the end result. The only thing that could possibly make it better is the look on Zavala's face when he sees me in it._

I slip the dress on quickly; taking care not to rip it anywhere. That done I put in my silver stud earrings, strap on the shoes Hatti loaned to me, and strut out the door.

I recall Ikora once stating that Zavala has a sweet tooth so I make one stop in route to his apartment to pick up a box of chocolates for us to share.

I can not help the smile that is glued to my face right now. _I am really excited about tonight_.

As I walk I receive catcalls and wolf whistles from other people as I pass; the most shocking being from Jotun and Sentinel who looked to be in the middle of a strategy game. I blow a kiss to my friends and continue on my way.

I arrive in front of the lift that will take me up to Zavala's floor and press the call button when I hear someone clear their throat behind me. I glance over my shoulder and see the man I have been looking forward to seeing standing behind me wearing a dark blue dress shirt with the first few buttons undone and smart black pants and belt.

 _He looks scrumptious._

I feel my face and lower belly heat at the sight of him.

"Good evening Tia." He rasps.

"It is a good evening indeed Zavala." I grin.

"Are you going up?" I tease with a wink.

Zavala chuckles takes my hand and kisses my wrist before responding "Absolutely."

The bell dings signaling the lifts arrival. Zavala hooks my arm through his own so my hand rests on his forearm. He leads us into the lift and presses the button for his floor.

"You look radiant my sweet." he rumbles while also devouring me with his eyes.

"You also look rather wonderful tonight," I respond as I trace my fingers down the line of buttons on the front of his shirt.

He captures my hand and entwines our fingers while simultaneously moving me back until my back presses against the wall of the lift.

I feel the fire of passion lite in me once more as he leans down to kiss me and I meet his kiss with vigor. My arm, that I am holding our chocolates with, gets thrown over his shoulder and his free hand grips my buttocks rising me off the floor when he presses our bodies closer together.

 _This man could stop time with his kisses._

Unfortunately, our rendezvous is cut short when we feel the lift slow. We correct ourselves and each other before the doors to the lift opens.

Zavala takes my hand and leads me the rest of the way to his door. He unlocks the door quickly and pulls me in shutting the door and pressing me against it continuing our heated kiss from the elevator. _His kisses are addicting._

He lifts me up by my upper thighs and I wrap my legs around his hips effectively pressing us closer together. Zavala pushes us away from the wall and begins walking into the room with me latched to his front and our lips fused together.

My back hits cushy soft pillows and Zavala creates a path of kisses over my throat drawing a sigh of bliss from me.

My hands find their way inside of Zavala's shirt and I trail my nails along his sides to his ribs and then to the waistband of his pants. I trace the skin at the edge of his pants and he recaptures my lips pulling my hands away, pinning them above my head, and pressing his hips into my own.

He is completely responsible for the high pitched moan that escapes me from the friction between us.

He grinds his hardening bulge against my aching core.

 _We are wearing entirely too many clothes._

I begin to unbutton the front of Zavala's dark shirt with one hand and reach for his belt with the other. Our eyes meet again and we are both of the same mindset.

Lips clash once again in a heated battle but before I am able to unlatch his belt our moment is interrupted by a bell chiming in his kitchen.

He presses our foreheads together and smiles the cutest cheesiest smile which makes me smile because in that moment he shows his adorable side.

My stomach growls loudly when I get a whiff of the wonderful smells wafting from his kitchen area, causing us both to laugh and pull ourselves away from one another.

I follow him into his kitchen and sit on a stool he indicated situated at a tall table that is set for two.

"Is there anything I can help you with," I ask watching him stoop to remove a small dish from his oven.

He looks over his shoulder and allows his gaze to roam my body from head to toe and shaking his head. He turns away and points at his refrigerator, "If you could bring the bowl of capese and bottle of wine to the table, I will bring the wine glasses and main course momentarily."

I purposely walk behind him to get to his refrigerator so as to drag my nails down the middle of his back. He growls but otherwise doesn't take his attention away from what he is doing. I grab the bowl and bottle of wine and walk back to the table. "Everything smells so delicious." I compliment and retake my place at the table. I move the box of chocolates to the end of the table.

"I am glad you approve." he places the dish between our plates. "Nova and I found some recipes in a data cash while exploring other continents; this is my favorite so far," he informs me. He opens the bottle of wine and fills our glasses. "This is a wildberry wine that I also make myself." he takes a sip and continues, "The only other ones who have tasted my wine are Ikora, Lord Saladin, and the Speaker; I do hope you like it."

I take a small sip from my glass to taste and then a slightly larger sip because I enjoy the sweetness. "This is wonderful thank you," I confirm. He smiles sweetly and I help him dish up the food.

"This smells even better now that it is on my plate," I comment and then I realize that I don't know what it is called so I ask.

Zavala chuckles, "It's called lasagna. It was very popular in Italy." He takes a bite and I do as well. I hum in appreciation and close my eyes. _It is like a maelstrom of flavor! The creaminess of cheeses and sauce combined with the spice of the meat and tender pasta._

 _I am experiencing heaven in the form of food._

I open my eyes to see that Zavala has that look about him again. The one he had the day before in Hatti's apartment. _I feel like I am about to become his dinner or better yet desert._

I clear my throat as my face heats up, "The lasagna tastes heavenly, thank you for choosing to cook it tonight." I praise with a blush and lift my glass to have another sip of wine.

We get through the rest of our meal with light small talk about the different foods we have both tried that we have liked and disliked and our experiences with our fireteams.

 **An hour or so later...**

"... and when Cayde turned back to check on Amanda she had a bug in her mouth!" I laugh aloud as Zavala relates a story from Amanda's childhood. "Ikora thought Cayde was gonna have kittens with how he flipped out." We chuckled together and he continues wistfully, "He did a good job raising her, he made sure she had a good head on her shoulders." The pride in his voice makes me smile warmly at him and when he looks back up I cover his hand with my own.

I pull the box of chocolates between us and he stands to take my hand in his own as we move to his living room. He sits on the floor in front of his couch and pulls me into his lap.

He kisses my cheek and then opens the box of chocolates.

 _This is by far the best date I have ever had._

I smile and then steal the piece of chocolate he is about to eat. Laughing I kiss his lips and then feed him a piece of chocolate. He captures my thumb and forefinger into his mouth sucking away the melted chocolate and then recaptures my lips with his own.

 _Definitely my best date ever._


End file.
